Skeletons In The Closet
by CaptainMcSlash
Summary: Madeline tried to run away from her past, but when old flames come back will the heat get too much?
1. Chapter 1

"ISN'T IT A WONDERFUL MORNING IN DOWNTOWN LOOONNDDOOONN!" I slammed my hand down hard on the radio, sitting up and rubbing my stinging palm. Once I realized that I hated talk radio, I used this to my advantage in getting up at a reasonable hour. Mornings consisted of getting up, showering, making a nice breakfast and taking easy. At exactly 9:10 I left the house, got a lift from my creepy neighbor to the bus stop. First job was at the local Veterinarian Clinic. I just took phone calls and helped out cleaning up pee, it was a good job really. That was a Monday to Friday gig that went from 9:30 to 4:00 then I got home, got changed and ate what ever I could. From there I left around 4:45, jogged to the small wood fire pizza place and got changed from the long jog, helping set up and then waitressed...if that's a word. That was all week accept Sundays and it started at five, usually meant I was home before ten. Accept on Saturday nights that sometimes went late. Then Sunday I had all day to myself. It was a tiring time, but I've been doing this for five months and so far I haven't passed out from exhaustion.

"JOSH YOU BETTER NOT USE ALL MY WATER!" That was a lie, it was our water. Josh and I had been mates for a while and even though he was two years younger, we were practically family. If you are wondering why I work so fucking hard, its because I want to go to Hawaii. Not backpacking, like really go and have a holiday. Then I can come back and settle down, but for now I'm working my ass off because I've always wanted to go. So to make enough money for the holiday and enough to keep up the bills of the house we just bought, I'm going to work my ass off.

"DON'T WORRY, I'M DONE!" He called back, the water getting turned off almost as soon as he spoke. One problem I had was the fact Josh was...well he played the drums. He was a cute nineteen year old who moved out of home because he had a fight with his parents, and I had no problem letting him crash with me. But when he is just in a band there isn't that much income coming into the house. Plus what ever he does make gets deducted from the booze he drank that night. To sum up, I do a lot of carrying him around.

"Okay sweetie I'm going to work now, its already nine. If you finish your jam sesh then please take a picture of the shopping list and pick up some stuff." I spoke to him walking around the whole house, picking up my gear and watching Mr. Simon's honk his horn in front of the house. One day that man was going to drive straight past my bus stop, keep going to some park and rape me.

"I'll see, there are auditions for a band around town so I might be late home." Josh walked into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel hanging around his waist. I put my sunglasses on, pulling a water bottle from the fridge and nodding.

"That's nice hun, please get dressed at some point. Bye." I kissed his cheek, running out of the house and hopping in the car. Oh good, Mr. Simons.

Time, 9:26. Loved being on time. I pushed my key into the door, yanking it open and turning on the lights. It was a small reception area, pale blue lino on the floor and a few magazine stands around the uncomfortable chairs. Radio was usually low, nothing we could change since we lost the remote long before my time. The rest of the room was stands of pet food and toys, all things to just add to people's final bill. I put my bag down, shivering at the cold and looking around for the remote to the heater. That was something I did need to find.

"Don't like being late, do you?" Carol, one of the vets observed walking in just as I was sitting down at my desk, 9:30 on the dot. I shook my head with a grin, if I had to have a reputation I would defiantly like the on time gal.

"I'm not complaining." Michael grinned walking in behind her, lunch box in hand and a smile on his face. Carol was my boss, Michael was hers. I've crushed on Michael since I met the guy but I was 90% sure Carol was sleeping with him, and like they say 'Don't shit where you eat'.

"Neither am I. Just saying for a nice young girl like you we would expect you coming ten minutes late wit ha hangover." We. Pfft. They didn't speak together. And I still loved how she treated me like I was this big fat hoar, purely because of my age.

"Oh no, none of that for me. Work, work and more work. When I went out to pick up the Labradores, was there a call from the shipment of treats?" I was searching through the notepad we kept near the phone for calls, the curtosy was to write down any details for when I wasn't manning the phones. Carol was in charge of that when I was gone, but of course she is usually too busy giving goose faces to Michael to actually do her job. Lord knows how she gets more than me.

"Oh I don't remember. Your job is to man the phones." Thanks Carol. I nodded, sticking my head down and starting to fill out the requests for the treats. I obviously was not going to get them in so quickly.

"Hey, how were the pups yesterday?" Carol had already walked into her examination room so I was now free to speak to him.

"Adorable." I smiled, him laughing at me. It was bad because what I said wasn't a joke, but it was good because listening to him laugh was like sex.

"Why are you laughing?"  
"I meant healthy. We found them dumped."

"Yer yer clean and healthy. But the runt of the litter was sucking on my finger! Oh it was fricken cute!" I stopped myself there, trying not to look like a hysterical five year old. He leant on the table, about to say something but then stopping himself and straightening up. I watched his sexy butt remain so solid as he walked into his room, myself sighing. Two other vets needed to come, then Jessie the adorable sixteen year old kid who needed some extra cash. He was basically the only person I was in charge of, which meant I wasn't the lowest on the food chain. Yes, it does feel good.

I hate the vet for many reasons. Animals pee all the time in this place. I hate little kids, and kids loving coming with their dog to get shots. Its hot in the summer and cold in the winter so there are a lot of negatives about the job. But one of the positives that seem to beat all others...we have a cage next to the desk. This is usually filled with either kittens or puppies or all other cute things.

"I'm going to name him Arnold because he's big and tough." I had pulled a tiny grey kitten that was making a nuisance of himself up on to the desk, now he was settling very comfortably on my scarf. There was a small water bowl in the cage and even though there were at least five other rascals in there with him, he was always the one to stick his paw in too hard and yank the thing over the edge.

"Isn't that right?" I stroked his tiny head, Arnold not moving as he remained settled comfortably on my silk scarf. Trying to let him sleep I pulled my drawer out carefully, reaching for a small bag of fairy floss. Fricken best snack food in the world.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you were always on time." I nearly dropped my bag, hysterically searching through the sea of shit Carol left when looking for a pen.

"Oh my God! Are you serious? I'm ten minutes late!" I started shoving things into my bag, grabbing what ever I needed. When working many jobs at once, you can't be off my three minuets let alone ten.

"Goodbye small cat." He let out a yelp as the tiny creature was brutally awaken, him getting dropped back in the cage as I ran out behind the desk towards the door.

"Why are you so set on being on time? Ten minutes is barely anything." He asked as I picked up my coat from the floor, pushing the door open with my ass since hands were overflowing with things.

"Cause that's ten minutes out of my eating time and then I have to go to the restaurant late and then I don't get to go to Hawaii." I ran out watching my bus doors close. I have never run faster in my life and just as I reached the stop the bus' engine started to turn on.

"WAIT PLEASE!" The lady driver took pity on me and opened up the doors, myself sighing with relief.

"I love you." Pretty creepy but I was very happy that I didn't miss that bus. Haven't yet and don't plan on it.

The next day sitting at the reception, I noticed times when nobody was in and then when the entire London population brought in their animals. From 10:00-11:30 I found nobody came in, not even deliveries. I took this moment to do a little research. Michael Holmes, didn't have a Twitter account. Didn't have Instagram...but he had Facebook. Oh this is good.

"What do we have on you..." I clicked around, seeing if his account was...public! Nice photo, lots of animals. Oh cute puppy! Look who has been stalking his account. When I was in college I took a couple courses in computing. You would think that's where I picked up hacking, and you would be half right. I picked up a guy named Tim, and he taught me everything he knew. Had good fingers, nice and quick.

"What are you clicking away at?" Michael asked as I jumped in my seat, watching him sit in the waiting room seats. At least he couldn't see my monitor.

"I'm just sending an email." Ridiculously fast? He didn't believe me for a second, but I tried to move on as I clicked around hysterically.

"So why are you out here with your lunch wrapped up all nice?" I peaked over my screen, watching him unfold his wrapped sandwich and pick one half up with a smile.

"Wouldn't want you to have lunch by yourself." He must be speaking about the packet of lollies I had next to me. I didn't eat that well, but since when I did eat it was all lollies I kept a pretty good weight.

"Thanks that's nice." I looked back at my screen, my hand nipping into the bag before going back to the computer. I was an amazing hacker, not many walls could stop me but I never used it for evil. I paid for my music, I barely shopped online. It was more of a past time, practising coding and things like that. Everyone needs a hobby.

"Just as I thought..." I whispered to myself, Carol had been visiting his page an awful lot for a stalker. In fact it was pretty much always open. Wouldn't it be horrible if someone redirected her search...

"You aren't sending an email are you?"

"No, but your my boss so why would I really tell you what I do on my computer?" He nodded, definitely not wanting to know what I was doing before looking back down and finishing off his sandwich.

"Have fun with your email." He walked back into his room, myself grinning. I was going out tonight, I never went out. I did still have the restaurant, but I might ring in and tell the boys I couldn't hang around for long...maybe I could call in sick.

"MICHAEL!" I called out as though I was hurt, picking up the phone and dialling. He sprinted out, stethoscope knocking his chest as he turned around swiftly.

"What did I say about doing that? One day there will be a bear." The number rang in my ear, him walking up to the desk looking pretty pissed off.

"I need to borrow you for a sec...hello is David there?" I asked trying to sound as congested as possible. There were strange noises, people calling out before the phone was picked up by none other than my other boss. Michael knew I moonlighted and he didn't have a problem with it, now I was just going to push it one step further.

"Hi David, I'm terribly sorry to bother you but I am currently sitting at the doctors now sick as a dog. Would it be a bother to take the night off?" David was a complete ass hole, if I rang saying my mother had died he would want a death certificate. Good thing I had a doctor right in front of me.

"I want to speak to your doctor this moment right now, _that's not a problem is it_?" He asked so positive that I was scratching my ass at home. I worked my ass off for that bloke and he still didn't trust me. Shame really.

"No, he's right here. I'll go get him for you." I added a cough before pulling the phone away from my ear, covering one end and quickly briefing Michael.

"You are my doctor and I have the flu." Before he could protest the black corded phone was pushed to his ear, him rolling his eyes. Oh this was fun.


	2. Old Flames

**Still Fan Fiction Retarded because I'm so new and failing with epic proportion! Any tips please comment cause its very traumatic xxxx lotsa love chickens**

Getting home was fun, being able to stay at home was great. Four oclock no worries. Then leaving with a stomach full of real dinner was even weirder, Josh didn't come with me. Someone came home though, and I wasn't too happy when reaching the door to find that Josh had brought friends back to our place.

"I can't open the door if I'm here." And by here I meant pushed hard against my front door with a gorgeous man sucking softly on my bare shoulder, leaving wet marks all up and down my neck.  
"Should have thought about that before grabbing me in the taxi." Eyes darkened with lust he dropped me back onto the ground, giving me the chance to wrench my keys to the door and push it open. I hardly expected Josh to be laughing with a beer in hand, guys scattered around the couches in front of the TV.  
"Go upstairs, give me three seconds." Tony nodded, grabbing my ass and walking past the group quickly before running up the stairs. I stood there, arms crossed as Josh gave me a 'ooh your getting some look'.

"Hey Mr. I-didn't-pay-rent-last-month. Guess who has the right to kick people out of the house?" As his face dropped my hand rose, pointing sharply at me.

"Look at that." He looked very annoyed with this. But I haven't got any for a very long time and it would be really nice if he took his new friends and went to find somewhere nicer...and emptier.

"Come on, you haven't even met my new band yet!" He moved over, four highly-groomed boys coming into view.

"Hi, I'm Maddie and I really need everyone to leave. Don't want to keep Tony waiting." I yanked the front door open, Josh standing there incredibly pissed off as his friends all left, him the last to go.

"I really hate you sometimes."

"You sound like a child. Wish me luck!" I slammed the door, sighing with excitement. Tony was tall dark and handsome, very fit and wonderfully American. Everyone's type. He was a little older than me, I wouldn't normally go for someone like him but I went to the bar to get a drink, him sitting there all smug with this look that said 'Yep, we are going home together. There's no point in pretending you have a chance'. He was right.

"Boys are gone, I'll be up there in a sec!" I called out taking my shoes off, putting my bag down and ruffling around with my hair. Just because he was terribly arrogant it didn't mean I was going to live by every command. I was going to let him sweat, fluffing around and taking off pointy jewellery. It had been long enough, myself turning the downstairs TV off before walking upstairs straight for my bedroom.

"Manchester are up by three." After realising I was right in front of him he looked up, standing up and grinning at me.

"I hate soccer." Ha, soccer. That was cute. Just before his body pressed against mine, hands greedily slipping around my waist I held him back for a moment, hacking at the dress zipper and letting it drop to the floor.

"Better, where were we..." He swallowed dryly, saying a little thank you prayer as my legs wrapped around his strong waist. Tony was definitely a cop at least, law enforcement of some sort. I might even push to say FBI, it was hard to tell. My father was a sniper in the Marine corps so I knew what men looked like when they had been trained. This man was an officer of the law, whether it was agent or street cop. Either way the man knew how to take off a bra.

"Slow down buster, least get on the bed." I whispered in his ear, giving him an excuse to stop with the foreplay and walk over to the bed, forcing me down with him pushed on top. Letting his arm trail down my back I ran fingers through his hair, for an old bloke he had gorgeous dark brown locks. I assisted with his shirt being ripped off, admiring the scars on his torso. Most definitely an agent of some sort. Not that I cared, loved a man in uniform. We shared another heated kiss, myself grinning as his lips left a wet trail down in-between my breasts all the way to my stomach, dinner-plate hands still wrapped around my backside.

"Is that...honey dust?" He asked to my chest, quickly coming back up and looking down like a predator, waiting for an answer that appeared to depend on the rest of the night.

"Is that a problem? I had dry skin and a...friend of mine recommended it." He grinned devilishly, leaning down and sucking hard on my bottom lip, myself groaning into the kiss at how amazing he was. Thinking about it, I've never been with a guy older than me. Tony wasn't really old, but he would have been thirty three. And it was so exciting. He was tall and brave, experienced and sexy. I was enjoying myself way too much.

"Its hot."

Waking up the next day was a little painful, having warm arms wrapped around me dulled the pain of the small hangover but I could still feel a faint headache billowing around my head. I pulled my eyes open, carefully squishing out of the strong arms and sitting up. Now I needed to get him out of my house.

"Good morning gorgeous." A cheeky grin wiped across his face, admiring me getting dressed in panties and an over-sized shirt. I made a point of not putting his shirt on, it would mean getting undressed for him to leave and that was the last thing I wanted to bring on.

"Morning Tony. What would you like for breakfast?" Today was the only day I didn't eat unimaginable things for breakfast, I actually got to cook eggs and sit down with tea and a paper. Might even get a muffin, I'll see what Josh hasn't eaten in the cupboard.

"I get all of last night and you're making me breakfast?" I nodded, thinking about what I could say to make him leave. I'm pregnant? I love you? I'm pregnant and I love you? Last one would make him crap himself, but I unfortunately believed that I needed to just lay it on the line...after eggs of course.

Whilst making the omelet he got dressed, moving around upstairs as I hummed to myself, slicing bacon. Maybe I can just say this wasn't a long term thing. Hopefully he thought it was just as meaning less as I did. Most guys have this problem, I could be the angel he sent for. Hot, steamy, meaningless sex with a cooked breakfast and a kick out the door.

"Smells good." He walked downstairs with last nights clothes on, messy hair and belt done tight. Last night I might have been a little tipsy and the club might have been dark, but even right now Tony was still smoking hot. Even if he was up himself.

"Thanks, you can pop the toast if you like." He walked around the counter, putting the toast down and turning to me with a smirk.

"So you are too professional to be a cop but not disciplined enough to me in the army. Who do you work for? If its not illegal to ask." I added with a grin, stirring around the eggs and taking a bit lungful breath. He was right, it did smell good. Tony was taken aback how well I could spot an officer, but I'm sure he would tell me.

"Yes I am a Special Agent, got a family member in the force?" I nodded, pouring out the omelet on a plate and buttering his toast as he sat down at the breakfast bar. I needed to try and remember what my father did exactly, it was hard to remember.

"My father was a sniper for the marines, very good one too. I moved away from Washington when I was eighteen, being there reminded me of him. Unfortunately he was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shit happens, you know?" He nodded, slicing a corner of the eggs and placing them in his mouth with a satisfied groan. We shared the rest of breakfast together, the time coming as I placed the plates in the dishwasher. This will be fine. He's a womaniser, this will be heaven for him.

"I had a great night last night, but lately I've been going through some stuff and..."  
"Oh thank God!" I cried stopping him dead centre in his 'I'm not in the position for a relationship' speech, giggling with relief. He was staring at me like I was a crazy person, I was over the moon.

"I thought you were going to linger, this was just sex for me. But I did have fun Tony, thank you." He looked pleasantly surprised as well, myself opening up the door as a gush of wind tickled my legs. I should eventually put some pants on.

"Thanks for the breakfast. You're good in bed and in the kitchen." Wow he's a douchebag when he's not having sex. I smiled, waving him off and closing the door. That was great, now I just needed Josh to forgive me.

Josh didn't come home Saturday, I had left for the restaurant and he was still nowhere to be seen. It was when I got home really late that I heard him thumping around upstairs, myself creeping up the stairs and knocking on his door.

"Josh I'm really sorry about last night...I hadn't gone out for a while and I was drunk. I'm sorry if I pissed off your friends." I was barely tipsy but its usually a good excuse. He pulled the door open, myself staring at a complete stranger. Josh was slumped on a beanbag in front of his TV, another beanbag with a video game controller and a bum print sat close next to him.

"I'm not that pissed off." The kid grinned, myself nodding and waiting for Josh to explain.

"Lachy this is Maddie, Maddie this is Lachlan. And I seriously don't care, we ended up having a pretty good night. Not as good as yours of course." He smirked going back to the game, myself seemingly forgiven. That was better than I expected.

"Nice to meet you Lachlan, I'm sorry I kicked you guys out last night. Didn't expect Josh to be home, let alone with friends." Just before I could get chatting with one of Josh's new buddies the phone started ringing, I excused myself and ran for my mobile which was ringing furiously in my room. The number wasn't in my phone but for no reason it looked familiar.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Maddie...this is Tim."_ Tim? Tim. Tim?

"Tim?" He did just say that dumbass.

"_Yes, its Tim...look I know its been a while...how are you?"_ I sat on my bed in shock, unable to speak for a while.

"Yes...I'm great. Very busy, lots of working. And yourself?" What on earth could he be ringing for?

"_Yer really good. Look I know we haven't spoken for a while, but could I possibly ask you a favour?" _

"Sure, anything." Way to sound desperate dumbass. Tim was a gorgeous guy I dated in college, like I said he was a real whiz with computers and taught me everything he knew. We would get into a bit of trouble us two, even brought the Feds to our doorstep. Tim was probably my first real love, we were that couple that always seemed to work. Like we had been together forever and were always going to stay that way. Didn't really work out I guess.

"_How fast can you get to Washington?" _


End file.
